bronyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Użytkownik:Masza108/Brudnopis na Scheme
Scheme (z łaciny Scheme - Schemat) — klacz jednorożca, OC użytkowniczki Masza108, jest architektką, pobocznie zajmuje się również rysowaniem, jej rodzice to Garaga Sale (ojciec) i Cheap Apparatu (matka), ma również starszą siostrę Candy Lapsas, najlepsza przyjaciółka Lace Wallpaper, mieszka w Manehattan'ie. Powstanie IdeaPatrz teoria idei Platona ;-; Scheme Masza108, bardzo chciała, aby jej artykuły były lepsze, chciała zacząć od początku, ale chciała też zrobić to na dobrej wiki, których jest mało i na każdej z nich już użytkowała. Tak więc, autorka postanowiła zrobić jakiegoś nowego kucyka, jako, że jej brat oglądał w tej chwili Lego Przygoda, uznała, że jej postać będzie architektką, od razu połączyło to się z początkującym rysowaniem np. portretów, co stało się pobocznym zainteresowaniem klaczy. Imię Autorka usłyszała w bajce oglądanej przez brata cytat "Nie masz szans z architektem, jako, że ja widzę wszystkie schematy", wtedy postanowiła przetłumaczyć schemat na łaciński. Wyszło jej Scheme, sugerując się tym, że np. Rarity ma jednoczłonowe imię, takie same otrzymało nowe OC. Wygląd Scheme błyskawicznie zyskała jedne z ulubionych kolorów autorki, jednakże ułożenie fryzury, nie było łatwe. W efekcie, Scheme ma dosyć podobną, ale nie identyczną do Rarci. Prawdopodobnie postać wciąż będzie udoskonalana (mówię o wyglądzie). Wygląd Grzywa i ogon Mają one dwa odcienie fioletu, są to ciemny fiolet pod czerwień i również ciemny, fiolet pod niebieski. Fryzura zdaje się wielce niezrozumiała, jest to coś na kształt połączenia warkocza, z włosami Rarity. Często ma poszarpaną grzywkę, ale nie za długo bo w dzieciństwie nabyła nawyk czesania się bardzo często, ponieważ przez długi czas jej włosy sięgały, aż do ziemii. Oczy Jej oczy mają ten sam kształt co oczy księżniczki Twilight. Ma rzęsy normalnej długości u góry, oraz trochę na dole, rzęsy nie są ze sobą połączone jak w wypadku Rarity. Kolorem jej rzęst jest limonkowy, dosyć rzadko spotykaniu u kucyków, jednak Scheme to nie przeszkadza. Klacz nie maluje się ponieważ uważa, że nie pasuje to do jej wyglądu. Akcesoria Dochodzimy do akcesorium. Jednorożec zawsze nosi ołówek za uchem, oraz notatnik, ukryty pod grzywą, na wypadek, jakby wpadł jej do głowy jakiś pomysł, nie koniecznie związany z jej pracą, ale chociażby ładny pejzaż który chciałaby kiedyś narysować. Po za tym, nosi srebrny naszyjnik, oraz niezauważalne kolczyki tego samego koloru, gdyż uważa, że on właśnie (kolor srebrny), dopełnia idealnie jej kolorystykę, z której niezbytnio się cieszy (po za oczami). Inne wyglądy W wolnym czasie Scheme stworzyła rysunki siebie, w innych wyglądach, między innymi jako kryształowy kucyk, kucyko wampir, zefir i oczywiście, w słynnym Equestria Girls, o którym to opowiada się w Equestriańskich szkołach, od powrotu Twilight. Kryształowy kucyk Jako kryształowy kucyk wyobraża się sobie z mocnym połyskiem, uważa również, że miała by dwa lśniące warkocze, które wyglądałyby normalniejScheme ubolewa nad brakiem ułożenia pięknego warkocza. niż ten który próbuje ułożyć na co dzień. Według jej rysunków, jej grzywka byłaby falowana, zaś serduszko które nosi, zamieniłoby się w potrójne, a kolczyki przybrałyby krztałt gwiazdek, co do ołówka, stałby się ze złota i ciążyłby Scheme na głowie i budziłby ogólny podziw. Kucyko wampir Gdy usłyszała raz plotkę o FlutterWampirze, sama zapragnęła zostać kucyko wampirkiem. Wyjęła kartkę i narysowała, więc się. Jej grzywa jest na tym obrazku mocno poszarpana i rozdziela się na dwie części, również poszarpane, które odrobinę przypominają warkocze. Wszystkie kolory są mocno ciemniejsze, ale oczy nie stają się czerwone, lecz zachowują swój limonkowy kolor, tyle, że ciemniejszy. Zefirek Ma antenki, z kulkami na końcu, oraz zaokrąglone nogi, dłuższe, niż powinny w proporcji do ciała. Jest również chudsza od większości zefirków i ma kwadratowy tyłek ;-; Oczy ma okrągłe i bardzo duże, nie posiada rogu jako zefir, ale ma owadzie skrzydła. Ubiera się w te same akcesoria. Rysunek stworzyła, gdy usłyszała, że zefirki przelatują przez Ponyville, w którym wtedy przebywała, szukając inspiracji. Equestria Girls Warkocz (równie nieudany jak w kucykowym świecie), opada jej na ciało, jest o wiele dłuższy niż ten w kucykowym świecie. Tam również nosi naszyjnik z sercem i ołówek za uchem. Jej skóra jest beżowa, nie zielonaTak wygląda o wiele lepiej. jak w normalnym świecie. Nosi zaś białą bluzkę, z długim rękawem, w kolorze jej sierści. Ma również bransoletkę z jej znaczkiem. Nie ma w zwyczaju nosić spódnic, ma, więc na sobie dżinsy. Na balu ma sukienkę koloru swojej sierści z czarnym paskiem. Znaczek Jej znaczkiem jest szary budynek, z jednym oknem i drzwiami. Jest on w części pokolorowany, a w części nie, symbolizuje on to iż klacz jest architektką. Poniżej zostanie opisane w jaki sposób go zdobyła. Jej ocena na temat własnego wyglądu Scheme nie lubi swojego wyglądu. Często użala się, że z jej grzywy nie da się zrobić warkocza, a kolory z jakimi się urodziła są okropne i trzeba do nich dobierać wiele dodatków, szczególnie srebrnych i żółtych. Cieszą ją jednak piękne według niej oczy, o niespotykanym kolorze, z którego jest dumna. Historia Wczesne dzieciństwo Klacz urodziła się w Manehattańskim szpitalu. Od najmłodszych lat rodzice poświęcali jej mnóstwo uwagi, a Lapsas robiła się coraz bardziej zazdrosna. Przypisy Kategoria:Organizacja